kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Maddy Murphy
"I hate to admit it, but losing once in a while kinda feels good. Reminds me I'm still a normal human." -Maddy Madeline "Maddy" Ocelot Murphy (Numbuh 58x59) is the 11-year-old daughter of Doug and Gwen Murphy in Numbuh 227's and Gamewizard's universe. She, along with her twin brother Zach, work for the Decommissioning Squad, under Francis Drilovsky, and can be considered Francis's right-hand girl. Her Negative is Yddam Yhprum, a cowardly weak girl who is great at swimming. Nextgen Series Viridi Saga In the one-shot "Drowning", she and her family were on vacation. Maddy and Zach separated from Doug and Gwen. She then was pushed over a ledge by a mysterious woman, and fell into the ocean. The woman dragged her underwater until she was saved by her mother. Since then, she had a fear of drowning, and a hate for metahumans like that woman. In the one-shot 'New Dog', Maddy and her family go to Bruce's Pet Shop, where Maddy buys her new dog, Sparky for her birthday, unaware that the dog was actually a robot made by two mysterious figures who were assigned to keep an eye on Maddy. In First Day, she and Zach expressed their dislike for Dillon because of what his father did. They attended CND Training with many other operatives, in which Maddy surpassed, making her brother look good next to her as well. Both of them were elected Decommissioning Troops after graduating. In the one-shot "Jealous", she showed disgust with metahumans/benders as Chris Uno came to tell her why she shouldn't hate them. In Scorched Wings, she and Zach are with the KND Armada, fighting Viridi's Forces of Nature in jetpacks. They try to shoot Phosphora, but they get zapped and fall when the jetpacks short-out. They are later seen being led by Francis, still shaking from the shock. After her defeat, they take Phosphora to the Arctic Prison after being cured from the shock, Maddy calling Phosphora "lightning freak." Both appear in The Gang, flying through space in a S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P.. Maddy was having a discussion with Zach about Yipper cards, before crashing into the invisible Lunar Sanctum. Both scream when their ship falls to Earth. In the final chapter, they come to take Arlon to Arctic Prison. In Maddy's Sad Day, Maddy is shrunken down by Nya LaMar and the Teen Ninjas after decommissioning another overaged operative. She goes into a state of panic, afraid of everything around her, but is calmed down when Chris Uno promises to make her normal again. Chris brings Maddy home as they go to sleep, and Maddy wishes to sleep with Chris, so he lets her sleep on his chest. The next morning, Chris and Zach are able to convince Maddy that she's still a strong girl, and she gets up the courage to face the Teen Ninjas with them. They go up to Moonbase so Francis can teach Maddy Tiny Style, and she prevails. They all go to the Teens' Hangout to battle the Teen Ninjas, and as almost all the operatives are shrunken, Nya is about to kill Zach. But Maddy saves him by unleashing a blood-hurdling scream, strangely knocking everyone out. Afterward, she tricks Shade into knocking Nya out, and Chris and Francis (still shrunken) use the shrink ray to change Maddy back to normal. They then shrink the Teen Ninjas, and the next day, the Decom. Troops are all playing with them, with Maddy using Nya as a toy. In Operation: SCARY, Maddy dresses as a dragon for Halloween. She and Zach got into a discussion with the Dimalanta twins because they were wearing the same costumes as Zach and herself. She later took Zach back home to get Zach's candy bag. When Dracula and Jack O'Lantern's Curse of Monsters takes place, she gets turned into a real dragon. When she and Zach try to get help from their parents, Gwen hits her with a rake. She and Zach then run away from there. Both arrive to the Chicken Nugget River, where Zach leaves Maddy to chase a rabbit. She looks at her reflection in the river and is upset that she is now a "freak." Chris appears and tells her that even though she is a normal human, they are alike. Maddy then sings "We Are One" with Chris and is reunited with her brother. Both she and Zach go with Chris to Dr. Facilier's shop to try to get back to normal. Maddy, Chris, Zach, and Facilier fought Viridi's Spidermankey to give Crystal and her group time to help Nolan and his group. Later she, Chris, and Zach help to prevent Jack O'Lantern from escaping from the school. When the curse is broken, she and her brother are returned to normal and hug each other. She goes with the other kids for some last-minute trick-or-treating. In Code: XANA, when Dillon comes to the Moonbase to show Francis his new HEAD-SET 2.0, she and Zach said they didn't get how the HEAD-SET was different from the normal ones. Dillon said that it had information that could destroy the KND, on which they sarcastically responded that it would turn out great before leaving to help Francis catch a runaway teen. Later they appear, along with Cheren, when Dillon exits the cyber world. They accused him of stealing information for the villains and suggest that they give the Code Module to GUN for better safekeeping. Cheren sends them to Dr. Facilier's shop to see if they found out what was the powder that appeared after destroying Viridi's Spidermankey. She and Zach are in the group that goes with Dillon to the Cyber World. In the Cybernetic City, while riding a Light Cycle, she gets attacked by armored tanks, but Chris saves her. Maddy participates in the battle against XANA. In Operation: MASKED, Majora/Miyuki steals Maddy and Zach's souls, turning them into monsters. At the end of the story, they are revealed to have been turned into Chuchus. She and Zach return with the others to Hyrule through the Dimensional Portal and returned to normal. In Viridi's Last Stand, she and her brother participate in the War on Flora, in which Doflamingo Jr. takes control of Maddy using his puppet powers, but she is released upon Cheren's demand. When they break into the Nature Factory, Maddy and Zach split up. She later finds her brother after he has beaten Arlon by himself. Big Mom Saga In Sector JP, when Panini is organizing a Girls' Boxing Tournament on Moonbase, Maddy suggests setting up chi-blocks so benders don't use their powers on accident. She signs up for the tournament, but she is beaten by Ruby in the first round. In Operation: CLOWN, she and Zach are hanging with Dillon and Kaleo at the park. Maddy is disgusted at Kaleo picking his brain while Zach is impressed. After Haruka arrives, she goes with the rest of the group to find an injured seagull and Maddy is impressed when Haruka heals it. Maddy and the rest of the group are taken away by strange men in yellow suits. They went to Punk Hazard, where Caesar Clown and Monet greeted them and extracted blood samples, explaining the kids had a terrible disease, to which Maddy remarked she's the least likely one of the group to have a "metahuman disease". When they were given Caesar's butterscotch, Maddy still didn't trust him and chose not to eat it. They are led to the playroom of a bunch of multiracial kids, in which a giant girl named Mocha greets Maddy. Maddy denies her request to play with them as she sits in the corner quietly. Mocha later comes again and questions why Maddy hates them, and the latter explains why she doesn't like mutants. Mocha tries to tell her that they're still the same as normal kids, despite being giants. She then puts Maddy on her head as she runs around and races with other kids on giants, and Maddy ends up having fun. The group played with the other multiracial kids until Sector W7 suddenly arrived, and all the kids wanted to go home with them. Maddy and all the kids followed Sector W7 to their crashed R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N., the operatives fighting off Caesar's henchmen while everyone else got on. When they learned Dillon's dad had infiltrated the island, the group decided to stay behind and look for them. When they hear the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. has crashed outside, the group hurries out to the Frozen Lands to check the wreckage. When they see that the children have become candy-crazed monsters, the group is chased back to the lab before Haruka finally knocks them out with Sleeping Gas. As Haruka realizes Caesar's candy is NHC10, the clown scientist arrives and exclaims it was worth risking their lives for the sake of science. They try to fight him, but he reveals his Logia poisonbending. The monstrous children shortly awaken, and Caesar has them attack the ops. They are imprisoned in Caesar's lab, and Nolan York is soon brought to their cell by Vergo. The group's cage is lifted out of the lab and hung over the snows as Caesar's Smiley monster arrives. Caesar feeds it a giant candy and causes it to explode into Bang Gas-Z. Aeincha shows up to break most of their cuffs as Nolan gets them all out of there, and back to the lab. After Nolan battles Caesar Clown shortly, the latter calls in some minions, as well as the candy-crazed Mocha. They manage to beat them all as they then discuss their plan for getting out of there. Maddy's group's job is to accompany Crystal Wickens and rescue the kids. They return to the playroom and encounter Monet, who reveals her icebending as she freezes the group. They are rescued by Zach's Bo-bobo Kempo, and when Mocha escapes with the bundle of NHC10, Maddy and friends try to protect her from the pursuing kids. A now-gigantic Kaleo steps in their path as Zach and Maddy have to fight him for a short time. After Mocha sacrifices herself by eating the poison candy, the operatives manage to heal the kids. Haruka heals Mocha shortly after before they all meet with the others and escape Punk Hazard. Once they return home, Maddy compliments Mocha for her bravery, and recommends her for the Kids Next Door. One day, Maddy meets with Mocha on Moonbase as the latter wanted to find giant exercise equipment, and then challenges Maddy to a battle, which she accepts. They engage in a fight that lasts 10 minutes, 'til it ends at a "draw". Maddy then invites Mocha and her friends to a sleepover, and chaos ensues when the giant girl clumsily crushes a few things (such as the front door getting in). Upset, Mocha runs outside, wishing she ate a Shrink Apple, but Maddy explains she likes Mocha better this way, since it would just look weird if she were normal-sized. They go back inside and continue the slumber party. Seven Lights Saga “You spent your life waiting for me because you knew I was the Light… and CP10’s hurting everyone because they know I’m the Light. Either I die or… I read that Gibberish Rock. Everybody’s getting involved because of me… but I’m not gonna let that happen, anymore. I’m going to them to get it over with.” -Maddy to Shade (src) In Legend of the Seven Lights, Maddy is kidnapped by Lord Vorselon and taken aboard his ship, as was Drake Puncture, as Dr. Nefarious prepared to extract info from her brain. She is rescued by Ratchet & Clank, who fight their way through the ship and rescue Drake. They soon encounter the Dao Dog and destroy it in battle, and when the team is surrounded by Nefarious Drones, Maddy senses the aura of Captain Qwark outside, so trusting her judgment, they jump out the airlock and safely fall in Qwark's ship. They then fly to Peoples α to find a radio transmitter to contact the Milky Way, and said transmitter is being given as a prize for Blipton's racetrack. Maddy enters the race, going against many alien racers, but miraculously comes in first. As Ratchet is contacting Milky Way, Drake questions how Maddy is tolerating these aliens for so long, making her recall her sleepover with Mocha and her friends, as well as all the multi-racial kids on Punk Hazard. Ratchet succeeds in contacting Zach, who is in a Zachstar persona flying through space. However, they cannot fly to him at the moment for Qwark ended up gambling away their ship. Instead, they decide to board a ship to a Courtney Gears concert (which Qwark had won in the gamble) and wait for Zach there. They arrive at the Electrodrome and hide among the disco party, but as they go through the stage, all of the flashing colorful lights begin to hurt Maddy's eyes. They manage to get to the Courtney Gears concert, where said woman - alongside Pink Monkey, attempt to sing their songs and get in a fight, and this soon leads to a fight where all members of Team Gnik appear on the large screen and start arguing. Meanwhile, Maddy and friends already escape on a robot-powered ship (having to abandon Qwark, who doesn't appear). They land on Jellatonia and find Zach, who had turned into a Homestuck statue. On Clank's instruction, they cross the jelly valley to find the Peach Jelly and heal him, but the toxic jelly puts them all to sleep so Klunk (disguised as Clank) can bring them to Nefarious's Star Train. Maddy is kept in slumber by Klunk using Sleepytime Jelly, but she is startled awaken when Mason Dimalanta kisses her. Maddy's group, Sector V, and W7 escape the train on the Mobius Dick space-whale. Maddy and Chris recap both of their stories as the latter shows Maddy his Combustion Eye. She wishes to help him train with it after they find a place. Dillon explains his encounter with Vanellope on the Star Train, saying how Maddy is supposed to stay in this galaxy and find the Disbanded. She frustratingly agrees to, but wonders who should come with her. Mobius drops them on Peoples α, close to the same racetrack where a sideshow alien (Professor Büe) is still advertising his Gibberish Rock. Aeincha reveals it as a fake before Büe explains how he learned about this rock from a man from Gravity Falls, Earth. He reveals the strange potion he bought, and Maddy wants to use it to fix Zach back to normal. They give it to Zach, but he begins groaning and drooling from the onion juice. Büe brings them to his laboratory in the middle of a desert, where Maddy helps Chris practice combustionbending. Jar Jar Blinks suddenly shows up on Ratchet's Aphelion ship, and the Lombax reclaims his vessel while Jar Jar 'accidentally' heals Zach's new condition with milk. Zach, on Maddy's suggestion, restores Chimney's normal size along with her train. Maddy, Ratchet, Drake, and Zach bid the others farewell before taking off to find the Disbanded. During their travels, Dr. Nefarious locates and chases them again, so they flee to Planet Oltana. As they're trying to outrun his ship, a mysterious person appears and leads the group into a tunnel to hide. This person reveals to be Teen Ninja, Shade, who reveals to be a Mobian echidna as she explains her backstory. She had been spying on Maddy for a while because her people knew Maddy was a Light. She guides them through the cave until they find an exit, only to be ambushed by Lawrence. Dr. Nefarious chases them again, but the GKND (with George King in tow) come to the rescue. George unveils the Octogan under his headband to destroy Nefarious's ship, but he lost control of his power and transported Maddy's group through time. Maddy wakes up on a beach on Pokitaru, where her group was found by The Disbanded - Silvers Rayleigh. Rayleigh and Shade reveal that Maddy has Conqueror's Haki, and she was given the title "The Conqueror" in the prophecy. Rayleigh shows them to George King, who is being overwhelmed by the Octogan's power with the Zoni containing him. Rayleigh explains that The Kings of the World Government use Conqueror's Haki to control the Octogan, ergo Maddy may be able to do the same if she masters Haki. Maddy agrees to learn Haki to help George. Shade also suspects that Nefarious was trying to capture her to use her Haki to control the Octogan for himself. Maddy trains with Haki for a few days as Shade starts to act more serious and pushy. When Rayleigh has her and Maddy do the training course in Pokitaru Falls, Maddy requests Shade to help her with the water sections. Maddy was able to tame a Loftwing named Fluzzard at the end of the course, excitedly riding the giant bird and carrying Shade, much to the latter's dismay. When the two stop to rest, Shade explains how her whole life's purpose was to bring Maddy to The Disbanded and learn Haki, and after all the years she's watched Maddy, she questioned if she was Chosen One material. Maddy replies that she never wanted to be a Chosen One and she's only doing this because she doesn't know what else to do. Maddy is angry that Shade is having these doubts, and this causes Shade to cry, thinking she just failed in her mission. Maddy comforts Shade and promises that she'll keep training. She promises that she'll become the Chosen One Shade waited for. A few days later, the group sings "Hakuna Matata", during which Maddy forces Shade to sing Pumbaa's part. Dr. Nefarious jumps out and scares the group, killing Silvers Rayleigh - who turns out was a Zoni in disguise. Nefarious captures Maddy - but it is actually Zach disguised as Maddy, while Maddy was disguised like Zach. She and Shade ride Fluzzard to rescue him from Saucer Vorselon, and after a long battle, they succeed. The R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. crashes and destroys Vorselon's robot, and a group of operatives consisting of Dillon and Sector Q have come to take Maddy home. Maddy shows them to George King and the horrid state he is in. Jagar King appears and explains that he attached the Octogan's pupil to his son's forehead as a means to control it. Jagar takes his son and wipes the kids' memories of him being there. Ratchet parts ways with the group when Vanellope tells him that Clank is on Great Clock. Maddy and her friends return to Moonbase and learn about CP10's recent attacks. They receive a radio message from Eldwin, who threatens to keep hurting people if the Seventh Light doesn't present herself. Maddy and co. go down to reunite with Sector V, and they deduce that if CP10 knows who Maddy is, they'll be at Quahog and attack Nolan York. They decide to fly to Quahog and catch CP10 in the act of attacking Team Sandman. Sector Q takes Maddy to hide in the city during CP10's attack, but they are discovered by Lion Mask. The assassin defeats Sector Q as Maddy and Shade run from him. The pursuit takes them to a building, where Maddy convinces him to take off his mask. Lion Mask reveals to be Rob Lucci. He and Maddy battle, in which the latter prevails using her Haki. Lucci transforms into a lion, more specifically Scar from Lion King, and with his enhanced strength, he renders Maddy bloody and beaten. Shade tries to defend her friend, but even she is bested. Cheren Uno drops in to save the two from death, and Shade uses the distraction to grab Maddy and jump out the window. Shade brings Maddy back to their friends as Mocha picks her up. Maddy is treated by Melody and later rests in Moonbase Hospital. Maddy has a desire to go to Enies Lobby and confront CP10 herself. When she tries to, Chris catches her and wants to join, but the two decide not to go and instead fly down to Los Angeles Beach. There, they watch Manaphy sing with the Firstborn floating around him. Chris makes a speech about how none of them can be considered normal kids, as they are cursed kids with cursed fates. Manaphy cries at hearing his speech, and his tears heal Chris and Maddy's injuries. Silvers Rayleigh appears again and inspires the kids to keep going forward. He takes them to the KND Convention Center, where many other operatives were gathered. The Zoni seal the treehouse in a Time Zone, where the kids undergo five days of training in ten hours. During this time, Maddy masters all three forms of Haki, and she even learns Haki Fury, which she keeps secret from her friends. On May 20, they invade Enies Lobby, during which Maddy and Sheila hide under Mocha's dress while the giant rampages the island. Mocha is injured by CP10, but the two girls remain hidden. When the others breach the Tower of Justice, Maddy and Sheila rush to the tower, having to cross the giant Ururu's arm. Unfortunately, Doflamingo Jr. attacks Ururu before Maddy can cross her in time. Thankfully, Grenda carries Maddy to the Tower of Justice by flying. Carol and Dillon bring Maddy to a secret passage that will take her to the Poneglyph. Maddy expresses her worry of what may happen, but she goes down. Maddy arrives at the Poneglyph Chamber and encounters Rob Lucci. After Lucci tells of his past, he becomes a lion and battles Maddy. Maddy reveals her Haki Fury to him, but Lucci proves to be a formidable opponent. Maddy gets gravely injured, but Melody Jackson appears to heal her, and Manaphy uses Heart Swap to switch her HP with Chris's. The battle continues, but Maddy is bit by Lucci and knocked out. Just as Lucci roars over his victory, Maddy is kept up by her own Haki. She uses Haki Fury and knocks Lucci out with Conqueror's Haki, afterwards punching him all the way up to God's Domain. Eldwin then attempts to kill Maddy, but she defeats him effortlessly. After Melody heals her again, Maddy goes up to read the Poneglyph. It turns out, she wasn't the Light, it's actually Zach. This leaves everyone on Enies Lobby speechless. Chris kicks the Poneglyph in anger, opening it and exposing a group of anime characters - all who wrote on a Poneglyph. Among them is Bo-bobo, who was responsible for this fake one. After their explanation, Dr. Nefarious appears to kidnap Zach with the robot Sparky. Maddy and co. pursue them to Quahog, and they witness the crazy battle between Zach and Nefarious. Using his Bo-bobo Kempo, Zach comes victorious. After Nefarious dies, his butler Lawrence reveals to be the Poneglyph. Zach reads it and becomes the Seventh Light. He then apologizes to Maddy for the trouble he put her through by not revealing this sooner, and Maddy forgives him. The Seven Lights then speak with the voice of Calliope, who reveals the true history and purpose of the Twenty Keys Prophecy: to defeat Lord English. When time comes for the Battle of God's Domain, Maddy decides she will try and take the Octogan from King Andrew, with timebender MaKayla's help. When Maddy sees a chance to grab the Octogan during the battle, Andrew freezes time and puts Rob Lucci in his place, allowing him to fight Maddy once again. When Cheren appears in God Tier form, Lucci flees the fight. Cheren is able to grab Andrew's Octogan, but when the gem is slowly destroying him, Maddy attempts to take it in Haki Fury. She shares the unbearable pain, but once other operatives join hands in holding it, the pain goes away, and Jagar King is able to catch the gem. The kids watch the battle between Jagar and Ragaj Gnik on the Day of Apocalypse. When Ragaj uses an army of Paradox Clones, Maddy uses Haki to sense the real one, telling Jagar to attack it. He seemingly kills Ragaj, but it turned out to be an illusion by Sōsuke Aizen, which even deceived Maddy's Haki senses. Ragaj is able to kill Jagar, and this leads to the awakening of Lord English. The kids are able to escape on the Noah and sail through the First Byway. They continue their normal lives on the shrunken Earth. Maddy begins to have regular battles with Sheila Frantic for the highest Power Level. In On The Way, Maddy learns that Chris has been internally battling Malladus's spirit for the sake of acquiring more of his power, and Maddy fears that Malladus will take over Chris's body. Chris promises that he won't let Malladus to possess him, and he decides to spend some time sparring with Maddy. One day, during lunch, Maddy is surprised when Zach gets a date with Moonbase guard, Mako Mankanshoku, who enjoys his sense of humor. Zach returns to home for dinner, but he is unable to think of any gags without Mako's whimsical sense of "logic" interferring with his own. Zach tries to decommission himself and forget Mako, but when Maddy tries to stop him, Mako shows up and reveals that Zach has been having trouble because Maddy never supports his gags. Feeling guilty, Maddy decides to take part in Zach's gags. In Turning Point, Maddy and April Goldenweek are talking on the Noah when they are ambushed by Varcrutis Depraritas. Sensing a threat, Maddy goes into Haki Fury and fights the Daemonis, who easily defends from her attacks. Var smashes Maddy into the deck and uses Reality Warp to turn Maddy's Haki white and paper-like, defeating her. After the incident, Maddy was able to recover her normal Haki. As she would recap the experience to Mocha, she began to wonder if she could utilize that same Paper Haki against her enemies, and thus began to experiment with her giant friend. In Seven Lights: The Last, the quest in the First Dimension begins. After they cross the Furthest Ring, Zach's body is disabled, and Maddy and Haruka are forced to shrink to go inside his body, which is revealed to be a factory. They manage to fix his body, and their adventure would take them to the Land of Opposites and Oddities. There, they would battle Pandora, and then Fybi Fulbright would seek them out to request them to save her teammates from Baldy Bald III. After a series of Bo-bobo antics, an aggravated Maddy knocks Baldy out in one hit, but Baldy fuses with Pandora and assumes a super form. Zach takes Maddy to the Blank Planet, which explodes and changes the whole universe, while also fusing Zach and Maddy into Mad Murphy. Mad Murphy engages Baldy in a universe-wide clash that ends with the czar's defeat. Later, Maddy hears that Chris had gone to battle Grandfather on Froast, so she asks Nebula to take her there. The battle had ended, and Chris was possessed by Malladus. Nebula shrinks the boy and traps him in a chi-blocked jar. The then-shrunken Karkat would "shoosh-pap" Chris back to his normal state, then he would rest in Maddy's hands. After he is re-enlarged, the two work together to fight and defeat Grandfather. Newborn Era In Field Day!, Maddy competes in the Home-Run Contest. During the Sandbag Rebellion, Maddy is the 2nd victim to fall by them. In Sector MG, Maddy participates in Heaven's Arena, winning only two matches before she was booted up to Floor 100. To her shock, she ran into Rob Lucci and learned he had become a fighter here. When she faces Lucci on Floor 100, he defeats her easily with Golden Haki. In The Horrorverse, Maddy, Zach, and Dillon fall victim to the Nightmare Toxin in James Woods Elementary. They are rescued by Sandman and taken to G.U.N. H.Q. for protection. Maddy breaks out of her cell after Affright assumes control of them all, and she uses her Haki to break out all the other operatives. In The Fifth Emperor, Maddy and Sunni Chariton sneak into the Free Kingdom via Louise's Paint Passage. They are able to locate Kirie Beatles and Chris, Maddy and the latter beginning to fill each other in on the current events. Chris explains that he has no intention of fighting the Sky God Pirates and making more enemies, but Maddy explains why the KND is planning to fight them, anyway. She explains why they shouldn't rely on their enemies and that the KND must prove their selves as the "top dogs" of the universe, or else they'll only be targeted more. When Chris still refuses to return, she vows that she may have to fight him when the war begins. In Pirate Wars, Maddy continues to spar with Sheila until time comes for the Retaliation. Maddy decides to directly confront King K. Rool in order to study his Golden Haki. She fights the Emperor on the Gangplank Galleon, testing her Paper Haki on him, until she is severely injured by a single Gold Haki punch. Kroctus tells Maddy that Gold Haki requires absolute perfection and dedication to your training. Maddy realizes that, because she was afraid of becoming too strong, she was unable to keep moving forward, but she makes the decision to become stronger and defeat the king, to prove to everyone that even the strongest can be toppled. Maddy observes Kroctus's flurry of Gold Haki while dodging his attacks, slowly understanding what it should look like, until she is KO'ed and forced into the ocean. Luckily, Melody, who had hidden in her Infi-Cube, saves Maddy and swims to shore. In the future, Maddy is married to Chris Uno, and they have a daughter named Christina Uno. Battles *Maddy vs. Eldwin and his henchmen. *Maddy and Zach vs. Phosphora. *Maddy vs. Nya LaMar. *Maddy, Zach, Chris, and Facilier vs. Spidermankey. *Maddy, Zach, Chris, Dillon, Game-and-Watch, and Vanellope vs. XANA. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Maddy Murphy vs. Ruby. *Maddy and Zach vs. Giant Kaleo Anderson. *Maddy vs. Mocha (training). *Maddy, Drake, Ratchet, and Clank vs. Dao Dog. *Blipton Racetrack. *Siege of Star Train. *Escape Through Oltana Valley. *Maddy and Shade vs. Saucer Vorselon. *Maddy vs. Rob Lucci. *Maddy vs. Shade, Mocha, and Silvers Rayleigh (training). *Battle of Enies Lobby. **Maddy vs. Cardin Winchester. **Maddy vs. Rob Lucci. **Maddy vs. Eldwin Savinsky. *Maddy vs. Rob Lucci (God's Domain). *Maddy vs. Sheila Frantic (several times). *Maddy vs. Varcrutis Depraritas. *Maddy, Zach, Mako, and Haruka vs. Pandora. *Maddy, Zach, and Mako vs. Czar Baldy Bald III. *Maddy and Chris vs. Grandfather. *Field Day! **Home-Run Contest. **Sandbag's Revenge (one-shotted). *Heaven's Arena. **Maddy vs. Albert King (OHKO). **Maddy vs. Yuffie. **Maddy vs. Rob Lucci. *Maddy vs. King K. Rool. Relationships Zach Murphy Maddy is close to her brother, and works with him in the Decom. Squad, but deems him an idiot at times. It was thanks to Maddy's strength that Zach got into Decom., therefore Zach feels useless next to his sister. However, he compensated for his lack of strength by developing Bo-bobo Kempo, and would always annoy Maddy with his antics. Chris Uno Chris admires Maddy for her strength, but Maddy originally hated him because he's a firebender. But after an incident where Maddy was shrunken, and Chris cared for her, she formed a close friendship with him, and became the first "non-normal" human that Maddy befriended. Mocha “What’s up, my bestest gigantis?” -Maddy to Mocha (src) Mocha is a giant girl whom Maddy also showed resent towards, because she's a giant. However, the two formed a quick friendship after playing a little, and thanks to Mocha, Maddy began to see metahumans differently. This was especially so when Mocha almost sacrificed herself to save her friends, and because of Mocha's sacrifice and strength, Maddy recommended Mocha to the KND. Maddy even invited Mocha and her friends to a sleepover at her house, marking the first time Maddy willingly wanted to interact with metahumans. They became close enough to where they train together, Maddy invited Mocha's friends to her slumber party, and Maddy even refers to her as her bestest gigantis. Shade Shade is a Mobian echidna who was ordered by her elders to wait for Maddy, knowing she was the Seventh Light, and guide her to The Disbanded. She posed as a Teen Ninja to study Maddy up close when she joined the Decommissioning Squad. Shade had concerns that Maddy wasn't the Chosen One, and after spending her life waiting for her, all Shade wants is for Maddy to become the Chosen One she waited for. Maddy promised that she would, and the two have become good friends. Nya LaMar Nya is a commander of the Teen Ninjas, and one of Maddy's worst enemies. She once attempted to kill Maddy after shrinking her. Dr. Nefarious Dr. Nefarious has been watching Maddy since she was 8 years old, through her dog Sparky's eyes. He aims to harness a mysterious power said to exist inside Maddy, based on her status as a Light. Rob Lucci Rob Lucci is the strongest member of CP10 who was fixated on killing Maddy and ending the Twenty Keys Prophecy. Even in Haki Fury, Lucci proved to be a formidable opponent, and after the World Government's fall, Lucci still wishes to hunt her. Appearance Maddy looks almost like a carbon copy of her mom, with dark-brown hair and a fairly round head (having earned the nickname Roundhead from some operatives), but has her dad's dark-blue eyes. She wears a blue shirt with a red horizontal stripe in the middle, blue jeans, and white sneakers with a red stripe across their middle. In Haki Fury form, Maddy's arms and legs are black iron with a red reflective glow. Her shoulders have black iron flames, her Haki forms specs around her eyes, and an Armament heart inside a circle appears on her chest. After the timeskip, Maddy wears a blue sleeveless top that shows her belly, a thick red horizontal stripe on said top, darker blue shorts, and long blue socks with the same shoes. Her hair is tied in a ponytail by a blue braid, and she wears red fingerless gloves. Gallery Maddy McDuncan. (Fixed).png|Maddy (first drawing) Maddy McDuncan..png|Maddy with green eyes. Yddam Yhprum.jpg|Maddy's Negative, Yddam.|link=Yddam Yhprum Personality Maddy is a strong-willed girl who loves her job as a decommissioner, and is always willing to fight. She takes great pride in her strength, and will fall to depression if she is rendered helpless (namely when she is shrunken). She has a deep fear of water due to an incident when she was 3 years old; when a snake-haired woman (Medusa) tried to drown her. For this reason, she developed a great hate for metahumans, and always acts prejudiced when their topic comes up. Regardless, she is friends with Chris Uno, a firebender, as well as Dillon and his friends. After meeting and playing with Mocha, not to mention witnessing Mocha's sacrifice, she began to develop less hate for metahumans, and even recommended Mocha a spot in the Kids Next Door. Lately, Maddy has developed a fear of becoming so strong, she can injure people simply by the touch. Abilities Maddy has a high level of hand-to-hand combat ability as she can easily beat many opponents. Also, in Maddy's Sad Day, she develops Tiny Style after some training. After training with Silvers Rayleigh, Maddy learns Haki, and has mastered Armament Haki and partially Observation Haki. She also has Conqueror's Haki, which was strong enough to knock out a group of Teen Ninjas while she was tiny. In time, she becomes a master of all three Haki forms, and learns how to enter Haki Fury. Her Haki was so strong that it kept Maddy fighting even when she was knocked unconscious. She was at Level 5,000 by this time, but after 3 years, her Level rose to the 8,000s. She began learning how to transmit her Armament Haki into opponents to weaken them, and after having her own Haki reversed by Varcrutis, she learned how to turn opponents' chi inside-out, utilizing Paper Haki. However, this technique requires Maddy to keep a constant hold on her opponent. Maddy also has a natural talent for racing, having entered a street race on Blipton and proved fairly sufficient at it - save for having to use pick-up items during the scuffle. She apparently learned how to race simply from piloting a S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P.. Final Smash Maddy's Final Smash is One-Punch Maddy, where she punches a single enemy and sends them flying to the sky. Weaknesses After the events in Drowning, Maddy develops a great fear of drowning and therefore she's not a good swimmer. Also, Maddy has bad eyesight, having to wear contact lenses, and apparently can't take too many flashing lights or else she'll go dizzy. When using Haki Fury, Maddy becomes very exhausted after it wears off. Stories She's Appeared *Drowning *New Dog *First Day *Jealous *Scorched Wings *The Gang (cameo) *Maddy's Sad Day *Operation: SCARY *Code: XANA *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Sector JP (Chapter 3) *Operation: FROST (cameo) *Operation: CLOWN *Down in the Negaverse (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (Yddam) **On The Way **Turning Point **Seven Lights: The Last *Field Day! *Sector MG *The Horrorverse (unconscious) *The Fifth Emperor *Pirate Wars *Third Gen Playground Trivia *She is voiced by Tara Strong like her mom. *Maddy's theme song is "This Will Be the Day" by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams. It played for the first phase of the Battle of Enies Lobby. *Her first name is after Maddie Fitzpatrick from the Suite Life series. *She was originally named Madison Basset McDuncan in the Fanverse, but in Gamewizard's series, she is named Maddy Ocelot Murphy. However, Numbuh 227 decided to use this name for her series. *Her middle name, Ocelot, is derived from a type of wild cat. **Gamewizard also notes that Maddy is Numbuh 227's OC, and she wants him to use her a lot. *Her birthday is January 11. She and Zach are of few known Nextgen kids to have a birthday within the course of the story, though it wasn't shown. *Maddy was mentioned by Nefarious to be the most powerful of the Seven Lights. Maddy's first stage in Seven Lights was the 7th stage of the story. *Maddy secretly wears contact lenses. Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Haki Users Category:Global Command Category:Tiny Style Users Category:Numbuh 227's Pages Category:Vice-Leaders Category:Murphy Family